One Stape to The Fame
by LovelyHyperGirl
Summary: las PPG, los RRB, los RCKB, las PNKG y Princesa participan de un concurso mucical llamado "One Step to The Fame" y lo mejor de todo el publico elije al ganador en cierta forma ¡ASI QUE ESPERAN LEEANLO Y DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS!
1. Introduccion

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Hola a todos!! Esta es mi ****primera historia espero que les guste ^^. ****A así seria como se llaman los contrapartes de la otra dimensión de los PPG y los RRB:**

**Buttercup – Brute **

**Butch – Break**

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick – Blaze**

**Bubbles – Brat **

**Boomer – Bleed**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo****: **¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! Bien este es mi show, se llama "One Step to The Fame". En cada capitulo uno de 2 los concursantes cantaran la canción que quieran ustedes votaran a quien les haya gustado mas, el concursante con mas votos gana un punto el que tubo menos es eliminado... a si los puntos les servirán por si en uno de los capítulos son los eliminados pueden permanecer en el show. Ahora vayamos con las presentaciones, el primera de los concursantes es Butch de los Rowdy Ruff Boys...

**Butch****: **Ah... que... donde... a cierto que esta loca me tajo para acá. Bueno que mas da, ¿que cuentan?

**Yo: **gracias Butch por esa hermosa presentación pero por ultima vez.... ¡¡¡¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA!!!!

**Butch****: **Hay perdóname, cierto que estabas demente ;)

**Yo: **¡¡¡¡¡AAHHH SABES QUE MEJOR CALLATE!!!!! Bue acá esta Brat de las Power Punk Girls...

**Brat****:** Hola!

**Yo: **Hola a ti tambien Brat. Bueno demos le la bienvenida a Buttercup de las Power Puff Girls...

**Buttercup: **¿¿como están todos??

**Yo:** gracias Buttercup. Ahora con nosotros esta Blaze el líder de los Rowdy Rock Boys

**Blaze: **Oh si vine para ganar y voy a hacerlo.

**Yo: **genial Blaze. Ahora el siguiente concursarte es Boomer de los Rowdy Ruff Boys

**Boomer: **¡Hola a todo el mundo!

**Yo: **gracias Boomer. Ahora aquí esta Berserk de las Power Punk Girls

**Berserk:** Berserk, recuerden ese nombre porque será el de la próxima ganadora de "One Step to The Fame"

**Yo:** muy bien Berserk, ahora el siguiente es Bleed

**Bleed: **¿Qué onda?

**Yo:** muchas gracias Bleed, ahora esta es Bubbles

**Bubbles: **un placer en conocerlos a todos jiji...

**Yo: **muchísimas gracias Bubbles. Bueno aquí esta Break de los Rowdy Rock Boys...

**Break:** ¿Qué cuentan?

**Yo:** excelente Break. Ahora la próxima es Blossom de las Power Puff Girls

**Blossom****: **hola a todos, LovelyHperGirl muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

**Yo:** fantástico Blossom, ahora Brute de los Power Punks Girls

**Brute:** ¡hola a todos, mi nombre es Brute!

**Yo:** muy bien Brute, ahora Brick de los Rowdy Ruff Boys

**Brick:** Hola LovelyHyperGirl- QUE HACEN LAS SUPERTONTAS AQUÍ?!?!?!

**PPG:** ¡¡QUE ES SUPERPODEROSAS!!

**Butch:** como sea...

**Boomer:** Brick solo as como nosotros, pretende que no están aquí ;)

**PPG:** HEY!

**Brick:** que más da...

**Yo: **ejem... ahí alguien mas que presentar...

**TODOS: **pero si estamos todos aquí

**¿=?: **no lo creo

**PPG, RRB: **¿¡¿¡¿ PRINCESA !?!?!?

**Brute: **quien es esta??

**Berserk: **ni idea...

**Princesa: **soy Princesa Morebucks, la niña mas hermosa y rica de la ciudad y la futura ganadora de este concurso.

**Buttercup y Blossom:** PORQUE ESTA ELLA AQUÍ????

**Yo: **es que necesitaba dinero para empezar el show y bueno si la dejaba participar me daría todo el dinero que necesitaba, no están molestas verdad ^^U???

**RRB: **primero las PPG y ahora ella, NOS ODIAS TANTO T_T???

**PPG: **primero los RRB y ahora ella, QUE TE HICIMOS NOSOTRAS T_T???

**Bleed:** que dramáticos -_-U

**Break:** ni que lo digas

**Yo:** bueno aunque no me crean, podría decirse que lo tomaron bastante bien ^^U...

**PNKG y RCKB:** -_-U

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Espero que les haya gustado la intro. de mi historia, por favor lean y comenten ^^**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	2. Berserk y Boomer

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Segundo cap 8D !!!!!!!!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo****:** Bienvenidos a "One Step to The Fame". Bien y nuestro/a primer cantante es… BOOMER

**Boomer: **bien yo voy a cantar "Burning Up de los Jonas Brothers"

I'm hot, you're cold

You go around like

You know

Who I am but you

don't

You got me in my toes

I'm slippin into the lava

And I'm trying to keep

form going under

Baby, you turn the

temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burning up,

burning up with you baby

(C'mon girl)

I fell (I fell)

So fast (so fast)

I can't hold myself

Back

High heels (high heels)

Red dress (red dress)

All by yourself, gotta

Catch my breath

I'm slippin into the lava

And I'm trying to keep

form going under

Baby, you turn the

temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burning up,

burning up with you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

(oh)

Staring me down

I know that you feel it too

I'm slippin into the lava

And I'm trying to keep

form going under

Baby, you turn the

temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burning up,

burning up with you baby

I'm slippin into the lava

And I'm trying to keep

form going under

Baby, you turn the

temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burning up,

burning up with you baby…

**Yo: **Excelente Boomer, ahora nuestra segunda participante es…. Berserk

**Berserk: **cantare "Tell me something I don't know de Selena Gomez"

Everybody tells me  
that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe it  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind

OH!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know

Tell me, Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, Tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me I Don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds of me loosing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion  
or one in a zillion

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to anything  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

**Yo****: **muy bien Berserk. Ahora recuerden todos los lectores de que hayan leído esta fic, dejen su review con su voto a ver quien gana, en 3 días se cuentan los votos así que el lunes sabremos quien es el ganador de estos dos. Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! Me quede sin frases así que ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Porfa, dejen sus reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	3. Blaze y Princesa

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya volví y este es el 3º CAP!!!!!!!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo:** Hoy daremos el resultado de nuestro ultimo show, y gracias a sus votos Berserk fue enviada a un lugar mejor...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**... chan chan chan ...**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo: **porque ahora esta en elThe Tower Beverly Hills de Los Ángeles, pero seguirá comunicándose con nosotros por uno de mis camarógrafos y aquí esta su primer video-mensaje...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**... ahhhhh ...**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

(Desde quien sabe donde aparece un LCB)

**Berserk: **bien este camarógrafo dijo que no podía dejármele de joder siguiendo con esa camarita si no grababa un mensaje para ustedes, así que como aquí me ven lo estoy haciendo, bueno s me dejan opinar Hotel es grandioso y muy relajante ahora adiós y déjeme descansar en paz!!!!

(Desaparece el LCB a quien sabe donde)

**Brute:** si cuando pierdes te mandan a un Hotel en los Ángeles, ¿para que rayos quiero estar aquí?

**Boomer: **¡cierto! si me hubiera enterado de eso no habría ganado la primera ronda!!!

**Bleed: **estoy con el para que rayos quisiera seguir en este programa de segunda???

**Yo: **mencione que el que gana el concurso gana de un millon de dólares y un demo??

**Boomer: **y como yo decía que lindo que gane la primera ronda ^^

**Yo:** si Boomer como no... bien el 1º cantante de esta noche es.... BLAZE!!!!

**Blaze:** si, si, si, bien voy a cantar "Right Now (Na Na Na) de Akon":

It's been so long

that I haven't seen your face

Try to be strong

But the stress I have is washing with

wont belong before i get you by my side g

And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you till

I was fill all my mind

I wanna make up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

I wanna make

I wanna make up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

Girl I know mistake will lay between us to

And we show our eyes

that now even says somethings were true

I can't go and haven't seen my girl this thing

why can it be the way it was

your are my homie lover friend

I wanna make up right now now now

up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

I can't lie

I miss you much

Watching everyday you goes by

I miss you much

Tell i get you back I m gonna cry

I miss you much

You are the apple on my I

Girls I miss you much

I miss you much

I can't lie

I miss you much

Watching everyday you goes by

I miss you much

Tell i get you back I m gonna cry

I miss you much

You are the apple on my I

I miss you much

I miss you much

I wanna make up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now

we need to lay up right now now now

Yo: excelente Blaze, ahora sigue Princesa...

Princesa: te aviso querida que deberías ponerle un poco mas de entusiasmo a tu trabajo. Y por cierto voy a cantar "Its ahí about me de Bratz" (no el dibujito, la versión real)

YOU KNOW ITS ALL ABOUT ME [X4]

D0NT HATE ME CAUSE I GOT IT GOIN ON

ITS JUST ME IM HOT AFTER COLD

I CAN ROCK IT ANY WAY THAT I CHOOSE

IM SO GOOD(0H YEAH)I MAKE UP ALL OF THE RULES

I CANT HELP IT IF I SET ALL THE TRENDS

EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE MY BESTFRIEND

ITS INFECTIOUS SO DONT BE JEALOUS JUST JOIN IN THIS LOVEFEST

YOU KNOW THAT

ITS ALL ABOUT ME

ITS ALL ABOUT ME [0H YEAH]

ME MYSELF AND I

ITS ALL ABOUT ME

ITS ALL ABOUT ME (ITS ALL BOUT ME)

ITS ALL ABOUT ME ME ME ME ME

EVERYBODY KNOWS ITS ALL ABOUT ME

MUH MUH MUH MYSPACE I HAVE 10MILLION FRIENDS

TUH TUH TUH TEXT ME BFF TILL THE END

PUH PUH PUH PAGE ME ON YOUR CELL AND PRESS SEND

DIVA WHAT?DIVA WHO?DIVA WHERE?THATS ME!

DUH DUH DUH DOWNLOAD ALL MY CRAZY NEW HOOKS

UP UP UP UPLOAD ALL MY VIDEO LOOKS

SO BUY MY RINGTONES FASHION LINE AND COOKBOOKS

DIVA WHAT?DIVA WHO?DIVA WHERE?THATS ME!

ITS ALL ABOUT ME

ITS ALL ABOUT ME[0H YEAH]

ME MYSELF AND I

ITS ALL ABOUT ME

ITS ALL ABOUT ME[ITS ALL ABOUT ME]

ITS ALL ABOUT ME ME ME ME ME

EVERYBODY KNOWS ITS ALL ABOUT ME

DONT BLAME HER IM SO BEAUTIFUL

NOT HER FAULT IM PLATIUM AND GOLD

SHES THE QUEEN AND MY RING IS SUPREME

SO FOLLOW THE LEADER YOUR ALL ON MY TEAM

I CANT HELP IT IF I SET ALL THE TRENDS

EVERYBODY WONTS TO BE MY BETFRIEND

ITS CONTAGIOUS AND ITS SO OUTRAGIOUS

GRANDPARENTS,GROWNUPS,KIDS OF ALL AGES

YOU KNOW MADONNA AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

BUH BUH BEYONCE AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

CHRI CHRI CHRISTINA AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

DIVA WHAT?DIVA WHO?DIVA WHERE?THATS ME!

YOU KNOW MARIAH AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

FUH FUH FUH FERGIE AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

GUH GWEN STEFANI AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

DIVA WHAT?DIVA WHO?DIVA WHERE?THATS ME!

YOU KNOW ITS ALL ABOUT ME IM A SPECIALITY

YOU KNOW ITS ALL ABOUT ME IM A NOMILE

YOU KNOW ITS ALL ABOUT ME WHO ELSE COULD IT BE

MADONNA TEXT ME PAGE MYSPACE YOU SHUD NOT ERASE ME FERGIE

JLO GWEN STEFANI

YOU NOW AINT GOT NOTHIN ON ME

INDOOR OUTDOOR IM SO CLEVER THATZ WHY I WILL RULE FOREVER

Yo: bien ese fue el final de la 2ª ronda y como dije antes... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Me quieren dejar reviews, entonces muchas gracias y acuérdese de... ¡VOTARLO/A! No tengo idea que decir así que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Please, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	4. Sorry!

**Porfavor perdonenme, por error borre la fic pero ya volvi a publicar los caps ^^;; porfavor no se enojen please... bien eso era todo pero encerio, SORRYYYYY!!!**


	5. Butch y Blossom

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!!! Como algunas personas del público se olvidaron de quienes son los contrapartes de cada uno los voy a seguir poniendo ^^:**

**Buttercup – Brute **

**Butch – Break**

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick – Blaze**

**Bubbles – Brat **

**Boomer – Bleed**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo: **Hola!!! Bien gracias a sus votos por mucho Princesa fue aplastada por Blaze y eliminada. Pero gracias a que ella no entro de el mismo modo que todos los concursantes le tuvimos una sorpresita jeje... bien aquí esta su video-mensaje!!

(Aparece el LCB)

**Princesa:** YA VAN A VER CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ESTARAS BIEN MUERTA, ESTE HOTEL AL QUE ME MEANDASTE ES UNA PORQUERIA: 1- ESTA EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA Y 2- ESTA ABANDONADO!!!!, YA VERAS LE DIRE A PAPI Y TE DEMANDARA Y HARA QUE TE ENCADENEN 137.386.437 METROS BAJO TIERRA!!!!!!!!

(Se va el LCB)

**Yo:** que linda es la vida ¿no ;) ?

**Bubbles:** N-no nos vas a hacer eso ¿no?

**Yo:** no, no les are nada...

**Buttercup:** más te vale...

**Brick:** y porque no vas a hacer nada ???

**Yo:** bueno, vieron que Princesa me tuvo que pagar para estar aquí...

**Blossom:** si, ?

**Yo:** bueno ese día que me pago hicimos un contrato...

**Break:** si, ?

**Yo: **bien en el contrato yo nunca le aclare que ella si ganara tendría el premio o que tendría el mismo trato que los demás...

**Blaze:** y ese trato seria, ?

**Yo:** que a ustedes si pierden los mandaría a el mismo hotel en el que esta Berserk ^^, hablando de ella aquí esta su video-mensaje...

(De nuevo aparece el LBC)

**Berserk:** este es mi mensaje hola y adiós

(Se va el LBC... de nuevo)

**Yo:** bien digamos que esa fue la mejor toma

**(Risas)**

**Yo:** A no les conté, ahora tengo sistemas de animación, sonidos, imágenes, etc. igual que en iCarly!!!

**(Wow)**

**Yo: **bien ahora vayamos a la parte que les importa, el primer cantante de hoy es... BUTCH!!!

**Butch:** bien yo voy a cantar "That just the way we roll de los Jonas Brothers":

I woke up on the roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colours  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know  
Things get a little crazy  
And I know  
Things get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
we are wild  
we are free  
we do all sorts of things  
Call us crazy  
That's just the way we roll

You got moves  
I've got shoes  
Let's go dancing  
Pop and lock  
Battle dance against Hanson  
If I lose, all the girls  
They'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know  
Things get a little crazy  
And I know  
Things get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
we are wild  
we are free  
we do all sorts of things  
Call us crazy  
That's just the way we roll

And I just want to let you know  
We'll never let you go  
Cause that's just the way we roll

And I know  
Things get a little crazy  
And I know  
Things get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
we are wild  
we are free  
we do all sorts of things  
Call us crazy  
That's just the way we roll

And I know  
Things get a little crazy  
And I know  
Things get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
we are wild  
we are free  
we do all sorts of things  
Call us crazy  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll

**Yo:** muy bien Butch, ahora la siguiente es… BLOSSOM!!!

**Blossom:** gracias LovelyHyperGirl, yo voy a cantar "Put Your Records On. de Corinne Bailey Rae"

Three little birds, sat on my window.

And they told me I don´t need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon

So sweet,

Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it´s alright

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same

Oh, don´t you hesitate.

Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You´re gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sombre and lonely,

Sipping tea in the bar by the road side,

(just relax, just relax)

Don´t you let those other boys fool you,

Gotta love that afro hairdo.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it´s alright

The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.

Don´t you think it´s strange?

Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You´re gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Just more than I could take pity for pity´s sake

Some nights kept me awake; I thought that I was stronger

When you gonna realise, that you don´t even have to try any longer.

Do what you want to.

Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Go, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, You´re gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

**Yo:** bien ese fue el final de la 3ª ronda y como dije antes... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Me quieren dejar reviews, entonces muchas gracias y acuérdese de... ¡VOTARLO/A! No tengo idea que decir así que ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN!

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Porfa perdonen que por accidente borre la fic T_T... espero que no se enojen. A si como siempre:**

**¡¡¡¡¡ DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS!!!!!**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	6. Brat y ¿¿BOOMER?

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Sip nuevo cap de "One Step to The Fame"! bien ****por si se les olvido, aquí están los nombres de los contrapartes de los chicos y las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo****:** bienvenido todo el mundo a la ronda 4 de "One Step to The Fame". Parece que gracias a los votos quedo: Blossom 0 y Butch 3 o Blossom 0 y Butch 13 como prefieras floresilla329 jijiji... Bueno entonces Blossom fue mandada al hotel "The Tower Beverly Hills de Los Ángeles" con Berserk-

**Butch**: si también estamos muy seguros que nos van a avisar si el hotel termina incendiándose no se preocupen ;)

**Yo:** ejem... como iba diciendo dejaremos de hacer video-mensajes de Princesa porque volvía loco a su camarógrafo y me pidió un aumento así que dejamos a la señorita "all it's about me" en el hermoso hotel abandonado hasta que pasen por ahí a buscarla ***baja la cabeza y murmura*** aunque no creo que eso pase jejeje..

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Flashbacks**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¿¿?:** permiso, señorita.

**Yo:** si, si pase pero ¿quien es usted?

**¿¿?:** yo soy uno de los mayordomos de los señores Morebucks, señorita

**Yo:** y a que viene aquí?

**Mayordomo:** venimos a buscar a Princesa Morebucks, también yo le recomendaría que vaya mudándose de país y cambiándose el nombre porque si la señorita no viene conmigo en este mismo instante tendrá una larga demanda.

**Yo:** esta bien esta bien, pero podría hacerle una pregunta?

**Mayordomo:** y cual seria esa.

**Yo:** realmente la quiere devuelta para que empiece a preparar- o mejor dicho empezar a gritarle que haga su lista de paginas de que es lo que se le antoja o prefiere ir con los señores Morebucks y decir que Princesa esta pasando un tiempo en Paris, New York o Japon o simplemente lo que se le ocurra en el momento ¿ok? Mientras la querida princesita pasa un tiempo tomando un poco de su propia medicina ;D

**Mayordomo:** y como le decía yo ya me iba

**Yo:** que lindo cuando la vida es justa ;)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**End Flashback**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Bubbles:** LovelyHyperGirl te pasa algo?

**Yo:** eh.. porque dices eso?

**Brick:** quizás por el hecho de que estas mirando hacia el piso riéndote como una loca ;)

**Butch:** si era algo parecido

**Brick y Butch:** jaajjajajajajjaajajajajaa

**Yo:** ***ataca a Brick y a Butch***

**Brick y Butch: *esquivan el ataque por muy poco*** desde cuando tiene poderes X_x

**Yo:** desde que se me antojo XP

**Todos los demás****:** -_-U

**Yo:** bien ahora vayamos a donde me quede la ultima vez los video-mensajes de Blossom y Berserk serán presentados al final del cap y ahora la primer cantante de hoy es... BRAT!!!

**Brat:** okay... yo voy a cantar "The Best Damn Thing de Avril Lavigne":

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want

Give me a V, be very very good to me

R, are you gonna treat me right

I, I can put up a fight

Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**Yo:** muy bien Brat ^^, ahora… BOOMER!!!

**Boomer:** ¿¡¿¡¿ YO ?!?!?!

**Yo:** sip

**Bleed:** pero el ya paso ¿o no?

**Yo:** sip pero yo elijo a los concursantes al azar hehe...

**Todos los demás: *caen al piso***

**Yo:** ^^;;;

**Boomer:** bien que mas da, bien hoy cantare "Beautiful de Akon":

When I see you

I run out of words to say (oh oh)

I wouldn't leave you

'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)

I see the guys tryna' holla

Girl I don't wanna bother you

'Cause you're independent and you got my attention

Can I be your baby father

Girl I just wanna show you

That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club

You gettin' down good

I wanna get with you, yeah

I see you in the club

You showin' thugs love

I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Like the clouds you

Drift me away, far away (yeah)

And like the sun you

Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)

I never wanna see you cry cry cry

And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry

And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

I see you in the club

You gettin' down good

I wanna get with you, yeah

I see you in the club

You showin' thugs love

I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Kardinal told you

Whether the sky blue or yellow

This fella ain't that mellow

If it ain't about you (you)

Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)

Waistline makes my soldier salute

I'mma brute (brute)

High from your high heel game

High heels push up ya ass last name

And you livin' in the fast lane

Eyes like an angel (goddess)

Watch my yellin' as she undress

Spotless (otless) bad to the bone

Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)

Lames don't know how to talk to you

So let me walk with you, hold my hand

I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress

Not like a hooker, but more like a princess

Queen, empress, president

Pull any way ya got my love

'Cause your beautiful (okay??)

I see you in the club

You gettin' down good

I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)

I see you in the club

You showin' thugs love

I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)

So damn beautiful (so beautiful)

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

Beautiful

You're so beautiful

**Bubbles:** ***pensando*** ahí como quisiera que me hubiera cantado eso a mi… ahh

**Yo:** muy bien Boomer-

**Bubbles:** Boomer estuviste fantástico!!! ***corre al escenario y lo abraza***

**Boomer:** ^\\\^ eh pus muchas gracias Bubbles... *pensando* es tan linda, tan dulce y inocente que no puedo creer que sea ella la que me esta abrasando, ME ESTA ABRASANDO!!!

**Bubbles:** ^\\\^ ddde nada Boomer ***pensando* **lo estoy abrasando... LO ESTOY ABRASANDO :D !!

**Yo:** bien mientras dejamos a los tortolitos en su momento y si quieren dejar un comentario, quieren que ponga una des sus canciones favoritas, quieren algún cambio en la fic o que agregue algo que les guste, o quieren dejar alguno de los siguientes: duda, consejo, comentario, demanda, acusación de alguna enfermedad mental después de leer la historia u otras déjenla como review y no se olviden de ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Boomer y Bubbles: **O\\\\O

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Que lindas que son las parejitas felices no ;) ... ¡AH! si quieren que ponga alguna de parejas esenas romanticas o medio pervertidas solo habicenme y dejenlo como Review y recuerden ¡¡¡¡¡¡ VOTAR !!!!! Bye-Bye...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	7. Bleed y Buttercup

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Volví****! Perdón por el retraso estuve bastante ocupada ^^ y acá están los nombres de los contrapartes de los chicos y las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo:** bien gracias a sus votos el marcador quedo Boomer 5 y Brat 0, o si lo preferís kmy-litha16 Boomer 15 y Brat 0 jeje... Bien aquí están los video-mensajes que me olvide la ultima vez..

(El LCB aparece)

**Berserk:** bien me siguen molestando acá con esta porquería de los video-mensajes, así que si quieren saber algo esto es por lo único que detesto haber perdido es por- esperen mejor adivinen..... SI! POR ESTOS VIDEO-MENSAJES YA CORTENLA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Se corta la transmisión)

**Bleed:** que creen que haya pasado??

**Brute, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blaze, Break y los RRB:** -_-U

**Bleed:** QUE??? QUE DIJE???

**Boomer:** ni yo soy así de tonto -_-U

**Butch:** no se, habría que ver ;)

**Boomer:** ¬¬

**Butch:** XP

**Brick: *pensando*** mis hermanos son unos inútiles ¿es que aquí no ahí nadie con quien se puede hablar -_-U ? Bueno antes estaba Blossom pe- ESPEREN QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE????????????

**Boomer:** oye Brick sigues ahí??

(Brick sigue shockeado por lo que pensó y lo único que pasaba por su mente eran preguntas como "extraño a Blossom??" o "porque pensé eso??" y se había vuelto mas rojo que su gorra XP)

**Boomer:** Brick???

**Brick:** O\\\\O ....

**Boomer:** BBRRRIIIIIICCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Brick:** eh…

**Boomer:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Butch:** ya déjalo Boomer, después llevamos a Brick al sicólogo pero no deberíamos seguir con este show de cuarta??

**Yo:** voy a hacer como si no escuche eso ¬¬... BIEN AHORA EL VIDEO-MENSAJE Nº 2...

(se habré otra "ventana" en el LCB)

**Brat:** hola a todos a donde quiera que se envíe esto...

**Todos:** -_-U

**Brat:** ... bien el hotel es lo maaaasssssss y no se me ocurre de que mas hablarles así que Bye-Bye!!!

(se congela la imagen de Brat saludando y se habré otra ventana mas con Blossom en la piscina, ya se imaginaran que esta usando verdad ;) ??)

**Blossom:** saludos a todos! La estoy pasando de maravilla aquí el hotel tiene de todo, recorridos pagados por todo Hollywood, visitas a museos, paseos organizados por todos los shoppings mas fantásticos en todo Beverly Hills, pasajes de turismo para visitar toda la ciudad, comidas pagadas, TV, sala de juegos con: una wii, una xbox 720, un plasma 50 pulgadas, juegos de mesa, etc... Internet Wifi, un equipo de sonido, clases de baile, etc. y como pueden ver estoy en la piscina y la estoy pasando muy bien espero que nos vemos pronto chicos. Chau!

(se va el LCB)

**Brick:** *¬*

**Bleed:** tierra a Brick, me escuchas?

**Boomer**: no de nuevo -_-U

**Butch:** definitivamente ahí que llevarlo a un sicólogo

**Boomer:** desde cuando tu dices palabras como "definitivamente"

**Butch:** bueno ya que Brick se atonto, creo que alguien tiene que usar cerebro en los RRB?

**Boomer:** See- ESPERA! YO SI TENGO CEREBRO!!!

**Butch:** yo nunca dije que no lo tuvieras solo que no lo usabas

**Boomer:** ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!

**Butch:** pero si es 100 % verdad, seguro que si alguien mirara dentro de tu cabeza tu cerebro seria del tamaño de un maní y estaría rodeado de telarañas del poco uso que le das

**Boomer:** ò_ó

**Butch:** XP

**Yo:** ya basta los dos ¬¬, bien ahora vayamos a la parte interesante del programa empecemos con las canciones... la primera cantante de hoy es... BUTTERCUP!!!

**Buttercup:** eh see.. bien yo voy a cantar "Remember December de Demi Lovato": (tu canción Gwen1661)

I feel a separation coming on

cause I know that you want to be moving on

And I wish it would snow tonight

You pull me in, avoid a fight

cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try

It's the truth, I rather we just both deny

You kiss me with those open eyes

It says so much, It's no surprise to you

But I've got something left to say

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender!

Please remeber, remember december!

We were so in loveback then

now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way!

Remember, remember December!

please remember!

Don't surrender!

You say you wouldn't let them change your mind

cause when we're together fire melts the ice

our hearts are both on overdrive

come with me, let's run tonight

don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, december!

Please remeber, remember december!

We were so in loveback then

now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way!

Remember, remember December!

Please remember!

I remember, us together

We both promised that forever!

We could do this, fight the pressure,

please remember, December!

Don't surrender!

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender!

Please remeber, remember december!

We were so in loveback then

now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way!

Remember, remember December!

please remember!

don't surrender!

**Yo:** excelente Buttercup ^^

**Buttercup:** see lo que digas ¬¬

(Buttercup bajaba del escenario sin mucho cuidado y cayo en los brazos de Butch haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, mas específicamente Buttercup esta encima de Butch con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre una de las manos de Butch contra el piso y el con su otra mano tomándola por la cintura con sus labios casi sobre los de ella...)

**Buttercup:** l-lo si-iento.. O\\\\O (girando y sentándose al costado de Butch)

**Butch:** es-sta b-bien O\\\\O (se levanta y la ayudándola a ella a levantarse)

Blaze: bien chicos dejemos las muestras de amor para otro momento ¬¬

Buttercup y Butch: QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?????????? ò_ó **{LovelyHyperGirl: pobre Blaze...}**

**Blaze: **eh.. nada, nada ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

Yo: bien que tal si seguimos, bien es el siguiente concursante es... BLEED!!!

Bleed: bien yo voy a cantar "Lloraras Por Mi de Chapa C":

Mami te acordaras que yo

fui el hombre quien te hizo mujer

Amor sabes que me estoy muriendo

de dolor desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero

eso no quiere decir que seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no quiero que sepas que no muero por ti

aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás

tu la que lloraras por mi

Recordaras la noche en que tu me besabas

y que tus manos mi cuerpo acariciaba nena

esos momentos q tu yo pasamos que me abrazabas

y me decías te amo

Cuando tu y yo hacíamos el amor una noche

sincera y llena de pasión tu cuerpo junto al mió

y dándonos calor son los recuerdos que quedan

de mi en tu corazón

Lloraras cuado no haya nadie que te cante

una canción cuando en otros brazos tu no sientas

la pasión como la que yo te brindaba se quedará

vació tu corazón

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor

desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero eso no quiere

decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti

aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás

tu la que llorara por mi

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor

desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero eso

no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti

aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás tu

la que llorara por mi

Por que recordaras que yo fui el hombre

quien te hizo mujer te enseñe a acariciarme

y a besarme como me gustaba baby pero

no vuelvo por ti porque me hiciste sufrir

ahora serás tu la que llorarás por mi

No me arrepiento mas me maldigo por el tiempo

mal gastado otras mujeres querían e

star a mi lado y mira ahora como

tu me has pagado

Ya no Quero tu amor cometí un grave error

Estar contigo solo fue una ilusión

Ya no quiero tu amor cometí un grave error

Lo siento nena ya te saque de mi corazón

Ya no Quero tu amor cometí un grave error

Estar contigo solo fue una ilusión

Ya no quiero tu amor cometí un grave error

Lo siento nena ya te saque de mi corazón

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor

desde que te fuiste he perdido el control

pero eso no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti

aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás

tu la que llorara por mi

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor

desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero

eso no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por

ti aunque se me haga difícil vivir

ahora serás tu la que llorara por MI

Yo: muy bien Bleed, okay este es el final de la 5ª ronda, espero que les haya gustado y lamento que haya tardado para hacer este cap no va a volver a pasar... espero .... bueno ahora al momento ceremonial de esta fic ejem ejem... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Me quieren dejar reviews, entonces muchas gracias y acuérdese de... ¡VOTAR! Bien y no olviden de dejar datos como canción favorita, día en el que cumplen años, (depuse se enteraran para que) si les gusta la fic o no, que quieren que agregue a esta fic, si tienen alguna idea o recomendación, su personaje favorito (también se enteraran después), su color favorito, (ni yo tengo idea de esa XP) u otras que quieran dejar y cuando hagan eso no se olviden de...

* * *

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**************Sorry por tardar T_T... bien si les gusto el cap y tambien si no...**

**************¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	8. ESPECIAL 1

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Hola! Bien quiero dejar algo claro esto no es otra ronda**** es un especial, por lo tanto NO voten pero si quieren dejen reviews eso yo no se los impido jeje.... bien de todos formas estos son los contrapartes que corresponden a los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo:** HOLA!!!! Bien ahora si ustedes son como yo y no leen lo que dice antes de las fics lo repito esta NO es una ronda ES un especial porque... porque... dejemos lo como que es un especial porque si ¿ok? Haci que después el próximo cap continua la fic como si este cap nunca hubiera pasado ahora van a conocer a algunas de mis amigas...

**Cami:** hola a todos! Soy Camila una de las amigas de la secu de Any ^^

**Mechi:** hola a todos- ........ ANA!!!!

**Yo:** sip?

**Mechi:** POR ULTIMA VEZ ES **MECHY** CON **"Y"** NO MECHI CON "I"

**Yo:** bien ya lo cambio

...

**Mechy:** mejor ^^

**Yo:** lo que digas Mechi-

**Mechy:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE MECHY VA CON Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yo:** bien, bien... a si acá esta otra de mis amigas...

**Emilita:** hola a todo el mundo yo soy- ESPEREN! ANY ò_ó

**Yo:** que pasa?

**Emilita:** que querida amiguita... ¿¡¿CUANTAS VECES MAS TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMO EMILITA?!?

**Yo:** bien ya lo arreglo

...

**Emilitita:** ANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yo:** bien... ***pensando*** es tan divertido hacer esto jaja...

...

**Emi:** mucho mejor Any ^^

**Cami:** que tal si empezamos con el especial ^^?

**Yo:** si clar-

**RRB, PPG, PNKG, RCKB: **BOOOO!!!

**Cami, Mechy, Emi y Yo:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RRB, PPG, PNKG, RCKB: **

**Yo:** ja ja ja que graciosos chicos ¬¬#

**Butch:** si viste XP

**Yo:** ¬¬U

**Cami:** que tal si empezamos ^^U

**Yo:** see, bien los primeros en cantar son Butch y Buttercup!!

**Buttercup:** y quien va primera genia ¬¬ ??

**Butch:** si sabia que eras tonta pero no tanto XP

**Yo:** yo diría que no tengo nada de tonta Butch, lo dije así porque es un dueto ^^

**Butch y Buttercup:** QUUUUUUEEEEEEE?????????????????????

**Yo:** tal como lo oyeren tienen que cantar la canción "Bring Me to Life de Evanecence" porque mi amiga floresilla329 me lo estaba pidiendo

**Butch:** ***susurrándole a Buttercup*** hay que desaparecer de aquí

**Buttercup: *susurrándole a Butch*** see..

**Butch: *susurrándole a Buttercup*** yo se movimientos de escape de varios asaltos

**Buttercup: *susurrándole a Butch*** te sigo

(los agarro del brazo a los dos)

**Yo:** a donde creen que van ustedes dos

**Buttercup:** eer... pasa que emm..

**Butch:** es que... ehhh.. viste que...

**Yo:** ni si quiera se les ocurra escapar porque todo esta cerrado y aquí no pueden usar sus poderes

**Butch:** ToT

**Buttercup:** ToT

**Yo:** bien ustedes dos siguen teniendo que hacer el dueto

**Butch y Buttercup:**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

**Yo:** muy bien la siguiente que va a cantar va a ser.. BUBBLES!!!! Y va a cantar la cancion que "Alice de Avril Lavinge"

**Bubbles:** esta bien...

Tripping out,

Spinning around

I'm underground, I fall down

I fall down

I'm freaking out

So where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I falling hit the ground

I will turn myself and run

Don't you try to stop it?

I, I won't cry

I found myself in wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretended?

I'll take a stand until the end

I'll get by

I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I'm falling hit the ground

I'll just turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I'll won't cry.

**Cami: **que bien cantas Bubbles

**Bubbles:** gracias Cami seguro que tu debes cantar mucho mejor que yo ^^

**Yo:** que tal si lo descubrimos, Cami quieres entrar en el concurso?

**Cami:** si parece muy divertido ^^

**Yo:** entonces ahora cantaras "Tu No Eres Para Mi de Fanny Lu"

**Cami:** okay...

Que me dice que me quiere

Que vivir sin mí no puede

Que lo agobian los momentos en que no estoy junto a él

Que siempre me había esperado

Que era a quien había soñado

La que su mamá quería pa` que fuera su mujer…

Que mis ojos son estrellas

Que mi risa es la más bella

Que todos mis atributos son perfectos para él

Que si fuera un retratista

Que si fuera un buen artista

Yo sería su Mona Lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel…

Y a él solo lo trago yo…

Quiero que tú sepas que tú no eres para mí

Que tú no eres para mí, siempre supe pero no hice caso…

Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí

Aparecer por aquí

Con tus enredos y cuentos baratos.

Quiero que tú sepas que yo no soy para ti

Que no yo soy para ti, siempre supe pero no hice caso

Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti

Estar de nuevo junto a ti

Mi corazón no aguanta más fracaso.

Que me promete la luna

Que yo soy como ninguna

Que parezco una doncella de esas que hay que proteger

Que sus vicios ha dejado

Que su suelo le ha aumentado

Que me promete la vida que yo siento merecer

Y hoy solo lo trago yo…

Quiero que tú sepas que tú no eres para mí

Que tú no eres para mí, siempre supe pero no hice caso…

Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí

Aparecer por aquí

Con tus enredos y cuentos baratos.

Quiero que tú sepas que yo no soy para ti

Que no yo soy para ti, siempre supe pero no hice caso

Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti

Estar de nuevo junto a ti

Mi corazón no aguanta más fracaso.

Y yo que tanto me decía que no me convenías

Que eras mi destrucción

Y siempre yo tratando de dejarte

Tu día ya llego

Tu día ya llego

Con tus enredos y cuentos baratos.

Quiero que tú sepas que yo no soy para ti

Que no yo soy para ti, siempre supe pero no hice caso

Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti

Estar de nuevo junto a ti

Mi corazón no aguanta más fracaso.

Y yo que tanto me decía que no me convenías

Que eras mi destrucción

Y siempre yo tratando de dejarte

Tu día ya llego

Tu día ya llego

**Brat:** si que cantas bien

**Blaze: **si es cierto lo haces estupendo

**Buttercup:** cierto

**Blossom:** realmente eres buena cantante

**Mechy:** muy bien Cami !!!!!

**Bubbles:** sip

**Break: **es verdad

**Brute: **see ...

**Brick: **mm.. eh escuchado mejores pero lo haces bien

**Boomer:** definitivamente cantas excelente ^^

**Bleed:** sip

**Berserk:** segura que no eres cantante?

**Emi:** en verdad excelente ^^

**Cami:** ^\\\\^ gracias chicos

**Yo:** bien ahora vayamos con la ultima canción de el primer especial

**Todos los demás:** LA ULTIMA O_O!!!

**Yo:** si chicos pero no se preocupen are un segundo especial pronto ^^

**Todos los demás:** ok T_T

**Yo:** el último cantante es Brick... y cantara "Starstruck de Sterling Knight"

**Brick:** bien aquí voy,

ohh yeahh,

ohh yeahh

every girl every boy they got

your poster on their wall,

yeahh

pothographs,autographs

the minute you step out the door

you will need the aplause

papparazzis hiding in the bushes

trynig to make a dollar...

wanna be you

whend they see you,

they screem out loud

Starstruck ..

camera flashes ,

cover magazines

Starstruck ..

desingner sunglasses,

live the dream as a team,

all the fancy cars ,

hollywood BLVD

herad the crowd calling yuor name

yeahhh

Starstruck ..

bout then again ,

Starstruck ..

oh yeahh

climbing life , lookin fly

perfect smiles,

on the way to the limosuines

yeahh

everywhere first in line VIP

hanging out with celebrities

yeahh

and all the pretty girls ,

they wanna date chaa

tryng to make you holla

wanna be you

whend they see you,

they screem out loud

Starstruck ..

camera flashes ,

cover magazines

oh oh

Starstruck ..

desingner sunglasses,

live the dream as a team,

all the fancy cars ,

hollywood BLVD

herad the crowd calling yuor name

yeeaah

Starstruck ..

but then again

Starstruck ..

oh right

oh oh

yeeeaahhh

Starstruck ....

oh oh

yeeeaaahh

as soon as you move

there gonna talk about ...

in the pic of the news ..

there talk about ....

cous your on the list ,

you better belive it .

you better belive it ,

chaaa yeeaahhh

whatever you do ..

whatever you do..

doesnt matter if this true... who0aaa

cause your on the top 5

and nothing can stop that

and nothing can stop that

Starstruck ..

camera flashes ,

cover magazines

Starstruck ..

desingner sunglasses,

live the dream as a team,

all the fancy cars ,

hollywood BLVD

herad the crowd calling yuor name

yeeeaaah

Starstruck ..

camera flashes ,

cover magazines

oh oh

Starstruck ..

desingner sunglasses,

live the dream as a team,

all the fancy cars ,

hollywood BLVD

herad the crowd calling yuor name

Yeeahh

Starstruck ..

but then again

Starstruck ..

oh yeah

**Yo:** bien este es el final de mi especial así que el próximo cap será la ronda 6 (porque estos caps no se cuentan como rondas así que NO habrá votación) agregare la canción "Enamorado Por Primera Vez de Rakim y Ken-Y", si ni creas que me olvide de ti kmy-litha16 pero lo are en el próximo cap. **IMPORTANTE: DEJAR DATOS, AL MENOS CUMPLEAÑOS O PAREJA FAVORITA!!!!!!!** Y como no tengo las ganas suficientes para copiar lo de que voten y las razones bla bla bla, además seamos sinceros cuantos lo leen XP, solo como siempre ¡VOTEN!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********Emmm... sigo fiaca asi que ya saben review y todo eso XP**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	9. Brick y Blaze

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********Estoy devuelta ¡o si! ****Ahora porque si acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Cami:** Oigan todos ya volvimos!!! Bien esta es la 6ª ronda de "One Step to The Fame", y miles de gracias por dejar sus datos, enserio Any se los agradece mucho ^^

**Emi:** y hoy Any nos dejo a cargo del show, bien ahora vayamos con Mechy con los resultados de la última ronda n_n (el cap 6)

**Mechy:** en la ultima ronda los resultados fueron -Bleed 0 y –Buttercup 4

**Cami:** o –Bleed 0 y –Buttercup 22 jaja

**Emi:** bien ahora empecemos con los video-mensajes...

(Aparece un LCB)

**Brat:** hola a todos! La estoy pasando híper-súper acá!! Si sabia lo cool que era este hotel hubiera hecho que me sacaran del show en la primera ronda =D... bien eso era todo así que Bye-Bye!!!

(se habré otra ventana "partiendo" el LCB en dos)

**Blossom:** hola a todos ^^!! Bien me gusta mucho estar en el hotel y espero que haya un especial pronto para verlos a todos de nuevo, saludos a todos!!!!

(las dos primeras ventanas se achican y una nueva aparece por abajo)

**Bleed: **hey! Que cuentan?? unos días y ya me extrañan jaja.. bien espero que ahí en el show este todo bien y espero con un montón de ganas el próximo especial... bien paz y fuera

(se habré otra ventana en el LCB "partiéndolo en 4")

**Berserk:** aasshhh esto nunca termina -_-U, bien el hotel es lindo bla bla bla... ahora déjeme en paz!!!!!

(se va el LCB)

**Cami:** ahora veamos a nuestros concursantes

**Bubbles:** hola

**Break:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Buttercup:** hey...

**Brick:** ¿Cómo estan?

**Brute:** hola a todo el mundo!

**Blaze:** ¿Qué onda?

**Boomer:** hola a todos!

**Butch:** ¿Qué cuentan?

**Emi:** bien ahora será mejor que empecemos con las canciones, y como lo prometió Any, Brick...

**Brick:** si ya se Emi, bien hoy cantare "Enamorado Por Primera Vez de Rakim y Ken-Y":

Una palabra, una mirada

tan solo un gesto busco de ti

una sonrisa de esas que hablan

que hacen sentir cosas

que no me atrevo decirte

una señal

que le de vida a mi esperanza

que puedas notar

que este hombre te ama

porqué estoy

enamorado por primera vez

sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

buscando formas para acercarme,

pero no me ves,

que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel

los dos amándonos sin timidez

soñando solo con que llegue el día

en que tu me digas...

Te Amo Tambien.!

Una sonrisa de esas que hablan

que hacen sentir cosas

que no me atrevo decir

una señal que le de vida a mi esperanza

que puedas notar

que este hombre te ama

porque estoy

enamorado por primera vez

sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

buscando formas para acercarme,

pero no me ves,

que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel

los dos amándonos sin timidez

soñando solo con que llegue el día

en que tu me digas...

Por q estoy enamorado

sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

buscando formas...

por que estoy...

imaginando tu piel con mi piel

los dos amándonos sin timidez

soñando con que llegue el día

en que tu me digas

Te Amo Tambien...

Te amo!

**Mechy:** excelente, ahora el siguiente será... BLAZE!!!

**Blaze:** bien cantare... "Baby de Justin Bieber":

Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.

You know you love me,

I know you care,

you shout whenever

and I'll be there.

You are my love,

you are my heart

and we will never ever

ever be apart.

Are we an item?

girl quit playing,

we're just friends,

what are you saying.

Said there's another,

look right in my eyes,

my first love broke my heart

for the first time.

And I was like…

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Oh, for you I would

have done whatever,

and I just can't believe

we ain't together

and I wanna play it cool the

thought of losing you

I buy you anything,

I buy you any ring,

and now please say baby

fix me and you shake me til' you

wake me from this bad dream.

I'm going down down down down

and I just can't believe my f

irst love won't be around.

And I'm like…

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Luda, When I was 13

I had my first love,

there was nobody that

compared to my baby

and nobody came between us,

no-one could ever come above

She had me going crazy,

oh I was star-struck,

she woke me up daily,

don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound,

I skip a beat when I see

her in the street and

at school on the playground but

I really wanna see her

on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing

cause she was so amazing

and now my heart is breaking

but I just keep on saying….

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Now I'm gone,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Now I'm all gone.

Gone, gone, gone, gone,

I'm gone.

**Emi:** fantástico Blaze, este es el final de la 6ª ronda esperamos que les haya gustado, please dejen muchas reviews

**Mechy, Cami y Emi:** Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-************REVIEW-**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	10. Break y Bubbles

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**************Ahora**** porque si acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****Yo:**

**Yo: **Hola a todos!! Si estoy devuelta ^^!!!!!!!!!!!

**¿?=:** Si y yo estoy por primera ves en el programa =D

**Yo, Brute, Break y los RRB:** ehh??? Quien sos???

**Buttercup y Bubbles:** BELL o_o !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!

**Yo, Brute, Break y los RRB:** QUIEN???

**Bubbles:** bien Bell es nuestra otra hermana que el profesor creo hace poco

**Buttercup:** see y Bell no deberías estar en nose haber... EN CASA POR AHÍ... ay o si yo solo me lo debo estar imaginando ¿no te parece?

**Bell:** ja ja, que graciosa Buttercup ¬¬ y no, no puedo estar en casa porque el profesor trataba de hacer una maquina del tiempo y lo único que logro fue que la casa explotara así que me voy a quedar aquí como la "compañera" de LovelyHyperGirl ^^

**Yo:** ok y ahora-

**Bell:** con los video mensajes

**Yo:** EY ESA ES MI LINEA!!!

**Bell:** ya no ;)

(Aparece un LCB)

**Blaze:** bien, primero que todo hola, segundo... (ve a Berserk en la piscina)... *¬*........ eh adiós nos vemos, tengo cosas mejores que hacer :D !!!!

**Brat:** hola!! Bien acá estoy jugando al mete gol con Bleed y ...

**Bleed:** GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Brat:** ey eso no fue justo estaba dejando mi video-mensaje ò_ó

**Bleed:** te distrajiste perdiste :P, a nos vemos jaja...

**Brat:** VUELVE ACA TRAMPOSO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(se corta la señal)

**Todos: **-_-U

**Brick:** ya es la segunda vez que pasa esto ¬¬

**Brute:** see ¬¬...

**Boomer:** y no creo que sea la ultima ¬¬

**Yo:** no importa chicos ya tengo un Plan B para estas situaciones ^^

(aparece otro LCB alado del que se quedo sin señal)

**Berserk:** bien este es mi video-mensaje, no me molesten más

**Blossom:** hola chicos quería decirles que espero con ansias el próximo especial y saludos a todos ^^

(se van los LCB)

**Bell:** a y por si se lo estaban preguntando los resultados de la ultima ronda fueron –Blaze 1 y –Brick 3

**Yo: *****pensado* **si esta chica no deja de decir mis diálogos la voy a .... ***pensando* **^^;;; muy bien ahora siguiendo con la ultima ronda en la que se presentaran video-mensajes vamos a-

**Bubbles:** porque la ultima???

**Yo:** si es que ya perdí dos o tres camarógrafos y-

**Butch:** en otras palabras es muy fiaca para seguirlas XP

**Yo:** bien como sea ¬¬... Ahora empezando con las canciones de la noche... BREAK!!!!

**Break:** bien yo voy a cantar "6 minutes de los Jonas Brothers":

She's the kinda girl that

you see in the movies

seen her in my dreams

and now she's standing

next to me

down by the shore first

weekend of the summer

got to take a chance and

just ask for her number

i wish i had a song on MTV

Cause in a crowded room i'd

be the only one she'd see

She's looking bored now

i'm running out of time

I've only got 6 minutes

if i'm gonna make her mine

one minute and the earth begins to shake

two minutes and my heart begins to break

another minute and she makes me feel brand new

That's just three minutes with you

Four minutes and she's everything i see

five minutes and she's where i want to be

another minute everything just feels so new

i need six minutes with you

six minutes

she's looking at her watch

while the DJ is spinning

this could be the end

or it's just the beginning

She's the kinda girl that

i want to know better

Reaching for her keys so

i guess it's now or never

i whish that i was on the radio

i'd sing her favorite song,

she'd be front row at every show

the party's lame and now

i'm running out of time

i've only got 6 minutes if

i'm gonna maker her mine

one minute and the earth begins to shake

two minutes and my heart begins to break

another minute and she

makes me feel brand new

That's just three minutes with you

Four minutes and she's everything i see

five minutes and she's where i want to be

another minute everything just feels so new

i need six minutes with you

six minutes

Sometimes i feel like the catcher in the Rye

sometimes i wish that i could catch your eye

sometimes i wish that i could be that guy

Yea! time is passing by

I'm losing my mind

i need one, two, three, four, five, six minutes with you

one minute and the earth begins to shake

two minutes and my heart begins to break

another minute and she makes me feel brand new

That's just three minutes with you

Four minutes and she's everything i see

five minutes and she's where i want to be

another minute everything just feels so new

i need six minutes with you

six minutes

**Yo:** eso estuvo excelente Break ^^

**Brute: *pensando*** wow si que canta bien además es algo lindo ^\\^............ ESPEREN QUE PENSE 0\\\\\\\\0 ¡?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Yo:** bien ahora la siguiente es... BUBBLES!!!

**Bubbles: **bien yo voy a cantar "Love Story de Taylor Swift"

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I

see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Its a love story baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

Its a love story baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but its real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you

**Boomer:** O\\\\\\O

**Yo:** okay este es el final de la 7ª ronda, espero que les haya gustado y lamento que haya tardado para hacer este cap no va a volver a pasar... espero .... bueno ahora al momento ceremonial de esta fic ejem ejem... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Porque este dialogo es el mismo que el de la ronda 5 mmm..... porque estoy muy fiaca para escribir otro XP pero igual ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN!

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**************Dejen una review no cuesta tanto ¬¬  
**

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	11. Brute y Brick

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Ahora**** porque si acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Bell:** Hola a todos!!! Bueno los resultados de la última ronda fueron –Break 0 y –Bubbles 3 ^^!!!

**Yo:** bien este es el comienzo de la ronda numero ocho y cada vez quedan menos concursantes, en este momento solo quedan 6 en resumen unas rondas mas y la fic se acaba así que voy a actualizar mas rápido porque sino me mezclo con quien perdió y quien no ¿ok? Igual si no término de poner todas sus canciones las pondré en la segunda temporada o en lo que se me ocurra... igual la primera cantante de hoy es... BRUTE!!!!

**Brute:** bien voy a cantar "Sneaker Night de Vanessa Hudgens":

Put your sneakers on,

Put your sneakers on

We're going dancing

all night long

I got somewhere to be,

I want you to come with me

I put my sneakers on,

Cause I'm gonna keep dancing'

After they all go home

So are you ready?

Did you eat, did

you have the energy?

Are you reloaded? Are you able

to stay on your feet?

Don't want you passing out

after a couple of hours of beats…

We're keep going, going,

going, go and dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

It will come easily when

you hear the beat

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

All you gotta do is make a chance

Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night

So now they're closing, Closing up

shop down, go home now

This by from the end,

Second round is about to begin

Cause I got comfortable

when the weather is nice

So let's take it outside

This means I'm hanging

And the beatbox, and it's all right

Don't you even worry about other plans

Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

When the sun goes down, We wake up

Up the night with you? No need

No problem staying away

When the beat is like an earthquake

We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable

Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive

Put your sneakers on…

Let's go all night long...

**Yo:** fantástico Brute ^^, ahora el siguiente participante es… BRICK!!!

**Brick:** okay voy a cantar "One Time de Justin Bieber":

Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye.

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time, one time, one time.

When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock

Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop

and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got

so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top

your world is my world And my fight is your fight

my breath is your breath And your heart

(and now I've got my)

One love, My one heart, My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

and I'll be your one guy You'll be my number one girl

Always making time for you

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, You no that it humbles me

You by my side and troubles them dont trouble me

Many have called but the chosen is you

Whatevery you want shawty I'll give it to you

your world is my world And my fight is your fight

my breath is your breath, And your heart

(and now I've got my)

One love, My one heart, My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

and Im'a your one, guy

You'll be my number 1 girl always makin time for you

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Im'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there

She's got everything I need and I'm tell her one time

Give you everything you need, down to my last dime

She makes me happy, I know where I'll be

Right by your side cause she is the one

And girl you're My one love

My one heart my one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

m'a tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

and I'll be your one, guy

You'll be my number 1 girl always making' time for you

Im'a tell you one time

(one time)

Im'a tell you one time

(one time)

Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye.

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time

Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time, one time, one time.

**Yo:** muy bien Brick ^^... okay este es el final de la 8ª ronda, y como sigo fiaca ustedes ya saben voten y dejen reviews y bla bla bla ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN! ¡VOTEN!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review-Review************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review****************************-************Review************-**

**********Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review-Review************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review****************************-************Review************-Review************-**

**********Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review-Review************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review****************************-************Review************-Review************-Review************-**

**********Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-Review-Review************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review********************-Review****************************-************Review************-Review************-Review************-Review************-**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	12. Bubbles y Brute

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Ahora**** porque se me canta acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo: **hola a todos bienvenidos a "One Step to The Fame"... y ahora vayamos con los resultados de la ultima ronda, Bell por favor

**Bell:** los resultados de la ultima ronda fueron -Brute 1 y –Brick 0

**Yo:** y la primera participante de hoy es... BUBBLES!!!

**Bubbles:** bien yo voy a cantar "Stay Beautiful de Taylor Swift":

Cory's eyes are like a jungle

he smiles, it's like the radio

he whispers songs into my window

in words nobody knows

there's pretty girls on every corner

that watch him as he's walking home

saying, does he know

will you ever know

You're beautiful

every little piece, love, don't you know

you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone

when you find everything you looked for

I hope your life leads you back to my door

oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be

the highlight of my day

I'm taking pictures in my mind

so I can save them for a rainy day

It's hard to make conversation

when he's taking my breath away

I should say, hey by the way...

You're beautiful

every little piece, love, don't you know

you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone

when you find everything you looked for

I hope your life leads you back to my door

oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story

that never gets told

if what you are is a daydream

I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful

every little piece, love, don't you know

you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone

when you find everything you looked for

I hope your life leads you back to my door

oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Will you stay beautiful?

Beautiful, Beautiful

Beautiful, Beautiful

ohhh oooh

ohhhh oh ohhh

oh and if it don't, stay beautiful

Stay beautiful

**Yo:** muy bien Bubbles ^^… ahora la siguiente es BRUTE!!!

**Brute:** asshhh... bien voy a cantar "Fly On The Wall de Miley Cyrus":

You don't understand what it is

That makes me tick but you wish you did

You always second guess wondering

I say yes which it is

Loose out every time

If you only knew what I talk about

When I'm with my friends just hanging out

Then you'd have the inside scoop

On what you see what to do

That way when we play the game

Maybe you could win

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets yeah

You know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

You'd love to know the things I do

When I'm with my friends and not with you

You always second guess wondering

Those other guys or who I'm with

You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend I'd be true to you

If I make a promise I'm coming through

Don't you wish that you could see me every second of the day

That way you would have no doubt that baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets yeah

You know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A little communication

Common and go my way

Getting in this situation

To much he said he say

and what I say is

ha come a little closer

and what I wanna know is

Don't you wish

Don't you

Don't you

Don't you wish you were a

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall

All my precious secrets yeah

You know them all

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

**Yo:** excelente Brute ^^… y a todos los lectores ya saben dejen reviews…

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********R & R = Read and Review = Lean y Comenten = REVIEW!!!  
**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	13. ESPECIAL 2

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡OTRO ESPECIAL! Bien hoy van a are muchos mas diálogos no se preocupen n_n ... ****Ahora porque quien sabe que acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********Yo: **hola a todos y bienvenidos de vuelta a "One Step to The Fame"!!!

**Emi:** ¿que paso? ¿como rayos aparecimos acá?

**Cami:** mm… alguien sabe como llegamos aquí?

**Mechy:** ni idea...

**Bell:** es porque LovelyHperGirl o Any las trajo para acá porque hizo un nuevo especial ^^

**Cami, Emi y Mechy:** aahhh ok... solo una pregunta

**Bell:** seria...

**Cami, Emi y Mechy:** QUIEN SOS VOS???

**Bell:** yo soy Bell la hermana de las PPG ^^

**Cami, Emi y Mechy:** aahhh

**Yo:** saben hay algo que nunca había pensado si hay cuatro PPG no habría-

**¿=?1:** Que cuentan??

**¿=?2: **Hola!

**¿=?3:** así que esto es el famoso "One Step to The Fame", pensé que seria un poco mas interesante este show de segunda

**Yo:** ¬¬ ##

**Cami:** disculpen pero quienes son ustedes?

**¿=?1:** Yo soy Blake de los Rowdy Ruff Boys

**¿=?2:** Mi nombre Brooke y soy el nuevo miembro de las Power Punk Girls

**¿=?3:** Y yo soy Brash de los Rowdy Rock Boys

**Yo:** ¿¡¿¡¿Y QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI SHOW?!?!?!

**Brooke:** bien es que cuando pensaste 'esperen si hay 4 PPG, no debería haber 4 RRB, 4 PNKG y 4 RCKB???' nos imaginaste y ahora e nos aquí

**Yo:** entonces eso se significa que no se irán ??

**Blake:** si

**Yo:** T_T (se queda en shock y no reacciona)

**Cami y Emi:** y que hacemos???

**Mechy:** ahsshh tienen suerte que yo sepa que esta preparado para hoy -_-U

**Mechy's POV**

**Cami y Emi:** que bueno ya tenemos otra narradora ^^

**Brash:** y alguien para molestar XP

**Yo:** ¬¬

**Cami:** mira ya estas igual que Any ^^

**Yo:** bien ahora que tal si empezamos el show??

**PPG, RRB, PNKG y RCKB:** ok!!!

**Yo:** bien leste especial son solo duetos ^^ y los primeros son... BRAT Y BLEED!!!!

**Brat:** y que vamos a cantar???

**Yo:** "Looking for paradise de Alejandro Sanz y Alicia Keys"

**Brat y Bleed:** ok...

Everybody say oh oh oh oh

Driving in a fast car

Trying to get somewhere

Don´t know where I´m going

But i gotta get there

A veces me siento perdido

Inquieto, solo y confundido

Entonces me ato a las estrellas

Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas

I'm singing for somebody like you

Sorta like me baby

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Pon la oreja, nena

Oh oh oh oh…

Estoy buscando ese momento

La música, que cuando llega

Me llena con su sentimiento

Con sentimiento, vida llena

Walking down the sideway

Looking for innocence

Trying to find my way

Trying to make some sense

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Sólo como tú, baby

I'm singing for somebody like you

What about you

I'm singing for someone

Someone like you

Tú, dime a quién le cantas

'Cause there's something about you there

Speaks to my heart

Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone

Sorta like you

Yo canto para alguien

Someone like you, someone like me

Sólo como tú, oh, my sister

Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar

Looking for paradise

Oh oh oh oh…

A ese corazón herido

La música le da sentido

Te damos con la voz tus alas

Le damos a tus pies camino

Oh is anybody out there

Feel like i feel

Trying to find a better way

So we can heal

I'm singing for somebody like you

Sorta like me baby

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Sólo como tú

What about you?

Yo canto para ti

I'm singing for someone

Yo canto para alguien

'Cause there's something about you there

Speaks to my heart

Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone

I'm singing

Sorta like you

Yo canto para alguien

Someone like you, someone like me

Sólo como tú, oh, my sister

Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar

Looking for paradise

Oh oh oh oh…

**Cami:** cantan muy bien!!!!

**Emi:** realmente excelente!!!

**Yo:** ellas tienen razón lo hicieron muy bien... BUENO! Ahora los siguientes son...BREAK Y BRUTE!!! Y ustedes cantaran "This is Me de Camp Rock"

**Brute y Break:** okay...

Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face

So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say

But I have this dream Right inside of Me

I'm gonna let it show

It's Time

To let You know, To let You know

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now

Let the Light Shine

Shine on Me

If I found, Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Do you know what its like,

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shinning Star

Even thought it seems

That Get so far Away

I've to believe in myself

It's the Only Way

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Let The Light Shine

Shine on me

If I found, Who I am

There's No way To hold it In

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

Your're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find You, I gotta find you

You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me

I need to Find You

I gotta find You

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now

Let the light Shine

Shine on Me

If I Found, who I am

There's No Way To Hold it In

No more hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

This is Me

Yeah

Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me

You're the voice I hear Inside my head

The Reason that I'm singing

And ive found

Who i am

Theres no way to hold it in

No more hiding who i wanna be

**Emi:** les salio fantástico :) !!!!

**Cami:** cierto ^^

**Yo:** muy bien ahora continuemos con la ultima pareja de hoy... BLOSSOM Y BRICK!!!

**Brick:** entonces cantaremos...

**Yo:** "Start of Something New de High School Musical"

**Brick y Blossom:** esta bien…

living in my own world

didn't understand

that anything can happen

when you take a chance

i never believed in

what i couldn't see

i never opened my heart

oh

to all the possibilities

ooh

i know

that something has changed

never felt this way

and right here tonight

this could be the

start of something new

it feels so right

to be here with you oh

and now ..looking' in your eyes

i feel in my heart ... Feel in my heart

the start of something new

oh yeah

now who'd of ever thought that mm

we'd both be here tonight

ooh yeah

the world looks so much brighter

brighter, brighter

oh

with you by my side oh

i know that something has changed

never felt this way

i know it's for real

this could be the

start of something new

it feels so right to be here with you.. Oh

and now. looking in your eyes

i feel in my heart

the start of something new

i never knew that it could happen

till it happened to me ooh yeah

i didn't know it before but now

it's easy to see ooh

it's the start of something new

it feels so right to be here with you.. Oh

and now.. Looking in your eyes

i feel in my heart

that it's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you .. Oh

and now...Looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

the start of start of something new

start of something new

the start of something new

Star of something new

start of something new

**Yo:** excelente chicos!!

**Emi y Cami:** cierto ^^

**Yo:** bien Any queres terminar el show ^^?

**Any:** ToT

**Yo:** bien párese que Any sigue en su estado de shock así que yo serrare el programa ^^, ejem ejem este fue el final del segundo especial esperamos que les haya gustado y ahora la parte ceremonial XP... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Me quieren dejar reviews, entonces muchas gracias y acuérdese de... ¡VOTAR! Y como siempre...

**Todos:** DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**********¡¡¡¡R&R!!!  
**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	14. Azules vs Verdes

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**HOLA! Bien les quería aclarar que Bell, Brash, Brooke y Blake NO son parte de la fic como concursantes sino que estarían conmigo acompañándome y robándome mis líneas T_T... ****Ahora porque si, acá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo: **hola a todos!!! Si ya se me paso mi estado de shock XP!!

**Bell:** esas son geniales noticias Any, ahora pasando con los resultados de la última ronda...

**Brooke:** los resultados de la última ronda fueron –Brute 1 y –Bubbles 2....

**Brooke:** por lo tanto Bubbles gano

**Blake:** y ahora todos los concursantes se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer un solo video-mensaje, si solo uno porque con la mayoría de los camarógrafos que terminaron el hospital y los otros que renunciaron solo quedaron uno o dos que estaban bien física y mental mente,

**Brash:** si también mental mente porque a unos cuantos pobres se quedaron con algunos traumas XP... bien continuando con el tema anterior aquí están los video-mensajes,

**Bell y Brooke:** ¡¡¡VEAMOSLO!!!

(aparece el LCB) (a/n = author's note = nota de la autora: hay como extrañe el LCB, quisiera tener uno en mi casa)

**Todos (los que han sido eliminados):** ¡¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!! La estamos pasando muy bien y obvio que si se les antoja tardar un poco mas con la fic como... no se... unos años mas (a/n: XP) no nos importa realmente!!!

**Brute:** y ya cortenla con esta cosa de los video-mensajes

**Berserk:** EY ESA ES MI FRASE Ò_Ó

**Todos los demas**: jajajajjajajajjajajjaja

(se va el LCB) (a/n: hay no se fue T_T)

**Bell:** bien ahora vayamos con el antepenultimo cap ^^ y-

**Yo:** no Bell este es el anteultimo cap

**Todos los demas:** QUUUEEEE????

**Yo:** se dice anteultimo porque esta antes del ultimo y se dice antepenultimo cuando esta antes del anteultimo por eso la corregí

**Todos los demas:** lo otro -_-U

**Yo:** a eso?

**Todos los demas:** si eso

**Boomer:** que eso? de que estamos hablando? no entiendo nada...

**Todos (menos Boomer): **-_-U

**Boomer:** que? que hice? porque me están mirando todos así ToT?

**Yo:** asshh... olvídenlo, dije que era el anteultimo cap porque el de hoy es con duetos!!!

**Butch y Buttercup: **QUUUUUEEEE o_0????

**Bubbles:** jijijiji

**Boomer:** hey pero de que eso estábamos hablando??

**Butch:** pero idiota lo acaba de-

(Buttercup le tapa la boca a Butch)

**Buttercup: **no hay ningún eso Boomer

**Butch:** pero-

(Buttercup le vuelve a tapar la boca)

**Butch:** mnnmmnnnnmmnmnmn (a/n: seria el sonido de cuando tratas de hablar pero tenes tapada la boca)

**Buttercup: *susurrándole al oído a Butch* **ya cállate tonto que no lo va a entender de todas formas

(las mejillas de Butch se habían tornado rosadas al sentir el calido aliento de la chica mientras esta le susurraba con sus labios casi pegados a la oreja de el pelinegro)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Mientras Tanto con los Azules**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Boomer:** pero yo estaba seguro que escuche hablar de algún eso...

**Bubbles:** si quieres después te explico Boomer

**Boomer:** ^\\\^ muchas gracias Bubbles

**Bubbles:** no hay de que jijijiji

**Boomer: *pensando*** que linda que es

**Yo: *pensando*** ay que tierno el amor joven... bien ahora a acabar con las escenas tiernas de las parejitas...** *pensando*** BIEN CHICOS VAMOS A EMPEZAR!!

**Boomer, Bubbles, Butch y Buttercup:** okay ^\\\\\\^

**Yo:** muy bien los primeros serán… BUTCH Y BUTTERCUP!!

(los verdes hablaban sin dirigirse la mirada)

**Butch:** y… que cantamos??

**Buttercup:** que te parece "Colgando en tus Manos de Carlos Baute y Marta Sanchez"???

**Butch:** esta bien por mi... ***pensando*** porque hizo eso... porque le hice lo que hice acaso yo realmente quería- PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?!?!

**Buttercup: *pensando* **porque hice eso... acaso me gusto- ESPEREN QUUUUUUUUEEE???

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Flashbacks**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Con los verdes que estaban solos en una parte de la habitación porque los demás estaban n la otra punta de la habitación...

**Buttercup: *susurrándole al oído a Butch* **ya cállate tonto que no lo va a entender de todas formas

La pelinegra paso sus labios por el lóbulo del muchacho mientras este la atraía a el tomándola por la cintura hasta que sus mentes habían logrado analizar lo que sucedida y como acto de reflejo se separaron uno del otro pero seguían a muy pocos centímetros.

**Buttercup y Butch: *pensando*** que rayos hice recién O\\\\O

Ambos levantaron la vista logrando que sus miradas se choquen y que su conciencia se vaya otra ve. Empezando a acercarse a los labios de su contraparte asta que se rozaron, eso empezó como u beso tierno e inocente que luego se convirtió en uno mas accionado asta que...

**Yo:** BIEN CHICOS VAMOS A EMPEZAR!!

Los pelinegros se separaron bruscamente terminando en el suelo viéndose confusos asta que Buttercup hablo

**Buttercup:** mejor vayamos yendo

**Butch:** bien

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Volviendo al Presente**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo:** chicos listos para cantar

**Buttercup:** eso creo

**Butch:** empecemos

**Buttercup y Butch:**

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

No me importa que dice el destino

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Y beberme de tí lo prohibido

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

(mucho cuidado)

Cuiado, yo te digo

Me tienes en tus manos

No importa que diga el destino

Quédate conmigo

Lo quiero todo de tí

Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

**Yo:** excelente chicos ^^, ahora... BOOMER Y BUBBLES!!

**Boomer:** okay... entonces que cantaremos ^\\\^ ??

**Bubbles:** no lo se que quieres cantar tu Boomer ^\\\^ ??

**Boomer:** que tal "Before the Storm de Miley Cyrus y Nick Jonas"???

**Bubbles:** claro Boomie ^^

**Boomer:** Boomie ?

**Bubbles:** a no yo dije Boomer

**Boomer: **ok

**Brooke:** chicos podríamos seguir que tengo sueño

**Bell:** hay no Brooke que yo quiero seguir viendo la comedia romántica!!!

**Bubbles y Boomer:** comedia romántica O\\\\\\\O ????????????

**Bell:** a nada nada ustedes solo sigan con lo que estaban haciendo

**Brooke:** pero Bell tengo sueño ToT

**Blake y Brash:** mujeres ¬¬

**Yo:** en fin, chicos saben lo que van a cantar??

**Bubbles: **"Before the Storm de Miley Cyrus y Nick Jonas"

**Boomer: **comenzamos?

**Bubbles:** okay…

**Boomer y Bubbles:**

I know this isn't what I wanted

never thought it'd come this far,

just thinking back to where we started

and how we lost all that we are

we were young and times were easy,

but i could see it's not the same.

I'm standing here but you don't see me,

I'd give it all for that to change.

and I don't want to lose her,

I don't want to let her go.

I'm standing out in the rain,

I need to know if its over,

cause I will leave you alone.

flooded with all this pain,

knowing that I'll never hold her,

like I did before the storm

and with every strike of lightning

comes a memory that lasts

not a word is left unspoken as the thunder

starts to crash

maybe I should give up

I'm standing out in the rain,

I need to know if its over,

cause I will leave you alone.

flooded with all this pain,

knowing that I'll never hold her,

like I did before the storm

trying to keep the light from going in

and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.

We always say a heart is not whole without the one

who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over-

please don't leave me alone

Flooded with all this pain,

knowing that I'll never hold you,

like I did before the storm

**Yo:** fantástico chicos ^^… bien este es el final de la 11ª ronda (a/n: creo) espero que les haya gustado y lamento que haya tardado para hacer este cap no va a volver a pasar... espero .... bueno ahora al momento ceremonial de esta fic ejem ejem... Y recuerden uno de estos 2 es su favorito bien entonces ¡VOTENLO/A! La canción de alguno les gusto más ¡VOTENLO/A! No les gusta ninguno de los 2 pero les disgusta 1 bien entonces al otro/a... ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gustan canciones el/la cantante de alguna de las 2 canciones ¡VOTENLO/A! Les gusto mas 1 de los 2 porque si ¡VOTENLO/A! están aburridos y quieren hacer algo ¡VOTEN! Porque este dialogo es el mismo que el de la ronda 5 y 7mmm..... porque estoy muy cansada para escribir otro, osea son las 0:48 am.!! XP pero igual acuérdense de ¡¡¡VOTAR!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡R&R!**


	15. Nota

**Nota a mis lectores:**

hola a todos solo queria hacerles una peticion, dejen sus reviews lo mas rapido que puedan!! no es por capricho ni nada de eso sino que no puedo contar sus votos entonces o el resultado iba:

- chico 1: 3 puntos

- chico 2: 2 puntos

y a la media hora dos personas votan a chico 2 pero yo ya empese el proximo cap y tengo que rescribirlo por lo tanto tardo mas en actualizar y eso les perjudica a ustedes. Recuerdan cuando dije ' y lo mejor de todo el publico elije al ganador ' bien como dicen todo tiene viseversa asi que si me podrian ayudar con esto seria como dice en el summary lo mejor pero si tardan en dejar las reviews seria peor no solo para mi sino que tambien para ustedes. Por favor sean considerados y ayudenme con esto, no es solo por mi sino que tambien es por ustedes.

Gracias,

LovelyHyperGirl o Any


	16. Butch y Buttercup

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**A****cá están los contrapartes de los chicos y a las chicas: **

**Buttercup – Brute**

**Butch-Break **

**Blossom – Berserk **

**Brick-Blaze**

**Bubbles-Brat**

**Boomer-Bleed**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo:** hola a todos! Bien ya que tengo tantos acompañantes prácticamente me quede sin líneas pero que se le va hacer, ahora con los que me quitaron mi lugar en el show T_T...

**Brooke: **como digas Any jaja, bien la ultima vez los verdes ganaron con 2 o 12 puntos y los azules perdieron con solo 1 o 10 como prefieran jaja...

**Blake:** bien ahora yendo con la pareja ganadora, bueno chicos algo que decir por haber quedado a estas alturas del show

**Butch:** y que la verdad al principio hubiera preferido salir de este show de porquería lo mas rápido posible- ***pensando*** pero entonces nunca hubiera tenido ese encuentro con Buttercup ^\\^.. ESPEREN QUUUUEEEEEEEE O\\\\o ??????????

**Bell:** eh Butch estas bien??

**Brash:** no creo que este bien osea míralo esta todo rojo debe tener fiebre

**Buttercup:** ***pensando*** eso o pensó cuando nosotros- HAY NO OTRA VEZ O\\\\o !!!!!

**Butch: *saliendo del shock*** no estoy bien chicos a y como iba diciendo la verdad al principio hubiera preferido salir de este show de porquería lo mas rápido posible pero cuando mencionaron que había un millón de dólares y un demo bueno quien no lo tomaría

**Bell:** y tu Buttercup??

**Buttercup:** O\\\\o ....

**Brooke:** tierra a Buttercup, estas ahí?

**Brash:** y esta también ¬¬

**Blake:** si ¬¬

**Buttercup:** eh? que? donde? cuando?

**Yo:** te preguntábamos si tenias algo que decir por haber llegado hasta acá

**Brash:** igual no creo osea quien se pone contento por quedar encerado acá y con estas locas ***señala a Brooke y a mi***

**Brooke: **y a quien le importan tus opiniones tonto ¬¬

**Yo:** assshhh como sea, Buttercup?

**Buttercup:** eh? a si! bueno que si llegue hasta aquí voy a ganar!

**Butch:** eso lo veremos niña :P

**Buttercup:** cállate tonto ¬¬

**Yo:** ey! Los tortolitos después siguen con su escenita amorosa pero ahora el show!

**Butch y Buttercup:** QUE DIJISTE Ò_Ó ¡?!??!?!??!

**Yo:** ey ey ey! cuidadito ustedes dos que sino les cuento a todos el temita del ultimo cap

**Butch y Buttercup:** entonces vos sabes??

**Yo:** si, soy la autora puedo ver todo lo que pasa aquí asi que calladitos o si no

**Butch y Buttercup:** ok TT_TT

**Yo:** bien el primero será… BUTCH!!

**Butch:** bien yo cantare "Tell Me Why de Joe Jonas":

Tried to turn on my TV

To get you out of my head

Feeling something deep inside

That I just won't admit

It's not like I don't

Wanna commit

(wanna commit)

I just don't now why

I can't stop feeling like this

Tell me why

(why? why?)

Does it hurt so bad?

Tell me why

(why? why?)

Does it make me mad?

Tell me why

Tell me why

Now I can see the storms

Not gonna clear

(not gonna clear)

Drenched in my pain

And all of my tears

Tell me why

(why? why?)

Does it hurt so bad?

(why does it hurt so bad?)

Tell me why (why? why?)

Does it make me mad?

**Yo:** exelente Butch ^^... ahora la siguiente es… BUTTERCUP!!!

**Buttercup:** bien yo cantare "Call Me When You're Sober de Evanescence":

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me

Confine me

Make up your mind

Should I let you fall

Lose it all

So maybe you can remember yourself

Can't keep believing

We're only deceiving ourselves

And I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me

Confine me

Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame

Sick with shame

Must be exhausting to lose your own game

Selfishly hated

No wonder you're jaded

You can't play the victim this time

And you're too late

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me

Confine me

Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober

You only want it cause it's over

It's over

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I? You were never mine!

So don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

Don't lie to me

Just get your things

I've made up your mind

**Yo:** genial Buttercup n_n …. Ahora ya que se acabo el cap deberia ponerles lo de siempre pero estoy muy cansada asi que agan de cuenta que esta aca el tipico mensajito de siempre, BYE-BYE!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡¡¡¡R&R!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,****x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	17. Anuncio

******.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo:** Hola a todos :D! Bueno como ya todos saben, "One Step to The Fame" ya tiene un ganador, Butch. Pero igual despues de andar mucho tiempo tratando de buscar una forma de continuar la historia, tube suerte y se me ocurrio, sin mencionar que ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir ¬¬. Bueno a lo importante, la conti de "One Step to The Fame" sera "Backstage" visitenla, please ^^! Bye-Bye!

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**


End file.
